Twelve Demon Moons
Jūnikizuki (十二鬼月), also known as Twelve Kizuki, and literally translated as the Twelve Demon Moons, is the main antagonistic faction of Kimetsu No Yaiba manga and anime. They are a group of twelve powerful Demons under Muzan Kibutsuji's command, who have all were given a portion of his blood which have augmented their powers. The Twelve Demon Moons are divided into two groups, the Upper Moons and the Lower Moons. Each has their number engraved into their eye, with the Lower members having it in only one, whereas Upper members have it in both. The members of the Demon Moons are fluctual, and Muzan can replace them or even kill them once he thinks it's necessary. Overview Members Leadership *Muzan Kibutsuji Upper Moons Original Upper Moons (all deceased) *One - Kokushibou *Two - Douma *Three - Akaza *Four - Hantengu *Five - Gyokko *Six - Daki and Gyuutarou Replacement *Four - Nakime (deceased) *Six - Kaigaku (traitor from Demon Hunters) (deceased) Lower Moons (all deceased) The Lower Moons are the weaker tier of the Twelve Demon Moons, with the Lower Six being the weakest. Among the Lower Moons, stood the only example of being kicked out of the group by Muzan himself; Kyogai. Kyogai had already reached his "Limit" and could no longer consume human flesh. Therefore, he was gradually losing his apatite for human flesh, thereby beginning to lose the ability to evolve and become stronger. As a result Muzan deemed Kyogai to weak to remain in his position of Lower Moon Six, so he discarded him. After the demise of Kyogai and later Rui, the Lower Moon Five, Muzan was fraustrated by the Lower Moon's constant failures. He called the Lower Moon One, Two, Three, Four and the current Six to a meeting, rebuking them and believing he no longer needed the Lower Moons. As a result, Muzan started to kill the Two, Three, Four and Six one by one, as they respectively were begging for Muzan's blood, trying to deny Muzan's opinion and trying to think about flattering his master. Enmu, the Lower Moon One, was the only Lower Moon left. However, unlike others, Enmu showed no fear over the brink of death and even nonchalently accepting it for pure excitement. Enmu's sadistic streak impressed Muzan, and he sent Enmu for a mission. After Enmu's death on the Demon Train, Muzan no longer acquired new Lower Moons and started to use Upper Moon only, ending the Lower Moon's existence forever. Latest (all deceased) *One - Enmu *Two - Rokuro *Three - Wakuraba *Four - Mukago *Five - Rui *Six - Kamanue Former *Six - Kyogai (deceased) Trivia *While all of the known members of Twelve Demon Moons are eliminated, it is currently speculated that there is also a new Upper Five that succeeded Gyokko's position still hiding in Muzan's faction, most likely the remaining younger brother of Tengen Uzui, who was mentioned in Tengen's flashback to be just as cold-hearted as their father. Gallery LowerMoonsAnime.PNG|Lower Moons UpperMoonsAnime.PNG|Upper Moons 12DemonMoons.png demon moon members.jpg|Who is dead and who is not Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Damned Souls Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Manga Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ogres Category:Youkai Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased